Prohibido
by Fflorencia
Summary: – Esto esta mal – agrego tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su falsa respiración mientras los ojos se le teñían negros del deseo – Tendría que estar prohibido tu olor –


_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora _**Stephenie Meyer. **_Esta es una historia con personajes y trama mujer-mujer, ya están advertidos, esta en ustedes querer leer o no. _

**Prohibido**

Desde que Alice y Jasper están de viaje _ella _es la que se queda a cuidarla, es la que vigila su sueño y la protege de _todo_. Desde que Alice y Jasper están de viaje que ella esta confundida y mareada. Desde que Alice y Jasper están de viaje ella _siente_ algo por alguien que no es ella misma. Desde que Alice y Jasper están de viaje _ella_ siente algo especial por _ella_.

* * *

_ Ella_ la hace suspirar, agitarse y volver a sentirse una niña idiota que no puede más que balbucear torpemente cuando ella se queda a cuidarla en su habitación porque Edward tiene que ir a cazar. Hace tiempo que acepta que le pasa algo con _ella_, sin embargo no puede dejar de pensar que no esta bien lo que siente, que no es correcto, que no es normal. Ya no puede –ni quiere- evitar mirarla, contemplarla e imaginarse como sería probar esos finos labios. Es altanera, egocéntrica y hasta algo cínica pero cree que _eso_ es lo que más le gusta de ella, que es esa frialdad que muestra la que la vuelve completamente loca porque ella sabe cuan vulnerable puede ser. Hace tiempo que se pone nerviosa tan solo con verla. La rubia abre la puerta de la mansión Cullen y clava su mirada _fría_ sobre ella _'No por nada le dicen la reina del hielo'_ piensa y no puede despegar su mirada chocolate de la dorada de ella. No la saluda, no se acerca, simplemente respira sonoramente, gira su cuerpo y comienza a caminar dentro de su casa. Isabella se queda como una estatua junto a la puerta y se dedica a contemplar el vaivén excitante que produce aquella chica al caminar _'Ese movimiento tendría que estar prohibido'_ piensa mientras entrecierra los ojos con fuerza y los enfoca en el trasero de Rosalie.

– Bella – la voz de Edward le llama la atención y decide que es hora de dejar de mirar como Rosalie sube las escaleras – Llegas temprano – le sonríe con esa sonrisa que derrite a todas las chicas de la secundaria.

– Lo sé – Isabella simplemente le sonríe mientras se sienta en el sillón blanco del lugar.

– ¿Sucede algo Bella? – le pregunta Edward mientras se sienta a su lado en el sillón de la sala – Últimamente actúas raro –

– ¿Si? – pregunta enarcando una ceja – No me di cuenta, lo siento – le sonríe de costado mientras su vista sigue fija en algún punto de la habitación.

– Algo te sucede – le dice mientras la observa y Bella sabe que esta tratando de descifrarla – Es sumamente frustrante no poder leerte la mente – agrega en un susurro – Estas demasiado distante –

– No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansada del trabajo – habla con la voz seria para tratar de convencerlo y parece lograrlo porque el muchacho solo se limita a mirarla serenamente.

– Deberías dejar de trabajar entonces – le dice con voz neutral.

– Tengo que arreglar la camioneta – explica mientras tuerce la boca – Necesito dinero para hacerlo, por ende _debo_ trabajar Edward – agrega con tono normal.

– No deberías usar ese vehiculo – dice con tono despectivo – No es seguro y tu sabes que si… –

– Ese _vehiculo_ – lo imita mientras voltea a verlo – Como tu lo llamas me lo regalo mi papá y no quiero que me compres nada – continua con el tono de voz algo exasperado – No necesito un auto ultimo modelo Edward – agrega seria – Lo discutimos lo suficiente, ya deberías saber que no quiero ni un auto, ni un avión, no quiero ni necesito nada – se levanta del sillón molesta, toma su abrigo de la entrada y se pierde en el bosque del terreno de los Cullen. Camina por el lugar tratando de no lastimarse o tropezarse, pero no puede evitarlo porque es _demasiado_ torpe y sus pies se enredan logrando que tropiece. Esta segura de que sentirá la humedad del musgo sobre su cara pero no es así, abre los ojos con cuidado y ve que esta a escasos centímetros del suelo, agudiza sus sentidos _humanos_ y se da cuenta que alguien la tiene tomada de la cintura.

– Torpe – le dice Rosalie mientras con su fuerza sobre humana la ayuda a ponerse de pie – Humana torpe – dice en un susurro e Isabella la escucha.

– Gracias Rose – dice entre dientes, no quiere agradecerle pero sería descortés sino lo hiciese – ¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá? – pregunta enarcando una ceja.

– ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – pregunta con una sonrisa cínica evadiendo la pregunta de la castaña que tiene enfrente.

– ¿Cómo nos escuchaste? – habla y luego se reprende mentalmente al ver la cara de obviedad que pone la rubia – Si escuchaste no necesitas que te responda nada – la rubia avanza de una zancada y Bella retrocede – Deberías alejarte – agrega al ver los ojos de la rubia tornarse negros

– ¿Te lastimaste? – pregunta mientras cierra los ojos y aspira con fuerza – ¡Dios! – agrega con la voz ronca mientras la vuelve a mirar a los ojos – ¿Cómo diablos puede contenerse? – continua mientras sigue avanzando logrando que con sus pasos, la castaña retrocedería hasta que su espalda choca con un árbol.

– Rose – habla bajo, esta _asustada_, no precisamente porque la rubia le esta mostrando los colmillos sino porque están _demasiado_ cerca y eso la pone extremadamente _nerviosa_ – Deb-deberías alejarte de verdad – levanta sus manos temblorosas y las apoya sobre la cintura de la rubia, para luego, hacer fuerza pero no logra alejarla ni _un_ centímetro – Por favor – súplica mientras cierra los ojos y Rosalie se aleja lentamente. La rubia retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra un árbol, encorva su espalda y respira sonoramente.

– Deberías irte – le dice entre jadeos y Bella se siente culpable, quiere acercarse y abrazarla pero sabe que la rubia no sé lo permitirá. La mira con tristeza y se echa a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

Pasan _uno_, _dos_… Varios meses desde que tuvieron ese _pequeño_ percance en el bosque, desde que se vieron y la extraña. Extraña mirarla, extraña _su _torpeza, extraña _su_ olor. Rosalie ya no puede evitar extrañarla, lo hace y demasiado sin embargo la evita, _debe_ evitarla porque es la _novia_ de su 'hermano'. Maldice en voz baja mientras corre sin dirección el bosque, maldice por no poder tocarla como desea, maldice _desearla tanto_. Maldice porque la quiere, maldice porque por ella siente que su corazón _muerto_ vuelve a latir, en realidad, podría jurar que cada vez que la ve su corazón se vuelve loco y golpea su pecho aunque **sabe** que eso es **imposible**.

* * *

Se remueve entre las sabanas nerviosa, tuerce los labios y abre los ojos mientras se sienta sobre la cama de golpe. Respira pesadamente, mira la ventana y la ve. La ve radiante y con la mirada más brillante que nunca. La ve y cree que es un ángel, porque el reflejo de la luna hace que su pelo parezca aún más dorado y que su tez pálida brille.

– ¿Rose? – pregunta entre cerrando los ojos y respirando agitadamente – ¿Rose? – repite y se para. La rubia esta estática sobre la esquina de la habitación de la castaña, todos sus sentidos le piden a gritos que salga corriendo de esa habitación pero _no _puede, sabe que frente a ella es _débil_, sabe que ella la domina – No me había lastimado – susurra bajo mientras clava su mirada en sus pies desnudo, sabe que la rubia la escucho así que no es necesario que repita nada.

– Lo sé – dice luego de un suspiro cargado de culpa – No te habías cortado, no estabas sangrando – explica – Es _tu_ olor el problema Bella – agrega exasperada por ser tan débil – Estabas nerviosa y eso intensifico tu olor – torció la boca y la miro seriamente – Hay algo en tu olor que es adictivo – la castaña retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó sobre su cama, siguió mirándose los pies sin poder decir nada – Yo – Bella la sintió vulnerable – Yo deseaba _tanto_ poder – dijo con la voz algo ronca y Bella sin poder creerlo se excito _'Sentirte, quería que suspirases contra mi piel'_ – Poder tenerte cerca – agrego bajo – Aún lo deseo – movió las manos desesperada y camino por el lugar – Y _no_esta bien – soltó seria de repente, levanto la mirada y se acerco a la castaña – No es normal que sienta esto por ti – clavo su mirada dorada en Isabella – No es normal que sienta _esto_ por una simple humana – dijo simulando asco – Una simple y torpe humana – escupió las palabras con odio.

– Y-Yo – la castaña se paro de un salto porque se sintió ofendida por el tono de voz que había utilizado la rubia, levanto la vista y no supo que decir

– ¿Por qué estabas nerviosa? – pregunto directamente – ¿Por qué? – casi rugió exigiendo una respuesta al ver que Bella simplemente se miraba los pies.

– Supongo que porque yo – levanto la mirada para que dorado y chocolate chocasen – Quería lo mismo – en ese momento la castaña estiro su mano y la rubia sintió como el calor de la piel de la menor le envolvía la muñeca – Te extraño – Isabella no puede evitarlo y la abraza – Realmente te extraño – respira contra el cuello de la rubia y esta siente como el calor de la respiración de la castaña la hace sentir viva – Extraño tu olor – agrego para luego aspirar con fuerza y así poder grabar el olor a vainilla y canela que emanaba la rubia – Extraño tenerte cerca Rose – termino confesando. La menor la abrazo con fuerza y Rosalie juraría que pudo sentir su corazón latir, o quizás solo fue el corazón de Isabella latiendo rápidamente.

– Esta mal y lo sabes – dijo la rubia mientras Isabella le recorría la mejilla con la nariz – ¡Basta! – grito cuando la castaña se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su boca – Por favor – suplico sin poder despegarse ni un centímetro

– Si quieres me alejo – le susurro Bella y su aliento caliente choco contra la comisura de los labios de Rosalie – Solo tienes que pedirlo –

– No esta bien – volvió a susurrar mientras Bella se excitaba por sentirla tan vulnerable bajo sus brazos

– ¿No? – pregunto y la rubia negó sin convicción alguna – Lo sé – susurro y sus palabras chocaron contra la boca de Rosalie, porque no aguanto un minutos más y la beso. Sus labios gruesos se amoldaron perfectamente a los finos de la vampira, que solamente cerro los ojos y se dedico a disfrutar del momento. Cuando los labios de la morena rozaron los de la vampira, la rubia sintió que sabían a **prohibido**, supo que estaba completamente mal lo que hacia pero ese prohibido lograba excitarla, lograba embriagarla. Aquel beso que comenzó como un sutil roce de labios rápidamente se convirtió en un roce desesperado, ansioso y húmedo. Rosalie entre abrió la boca y mordió suavemente el labio superior de la menor, lo mordisque con suavidad porque no quería lastimarla y en cuanto el aliento caliente de Isabella le lleno los sentidos no pudo más que besarla con pasión, con ganas y deseo contenido. Las manos se movían desesperadas por sobre la ropa, se tocaban como si su vida dependiese de eso, impulsada por el deseo la vampiro quiso llegar a más y escabullo sus manos por debajo de la remera de la castaña, logrando así que a la menor le recorriese una descarga eléctrica la espina dorsal. Rosalie pudo sentir como el calor que emanaba Isabella le quemaba el cuerpo, y quiso más, _necesitaba _más. Avanza algunos pasos y cuando cayeron en la cama, solo pudo mirarla a los ojos.

– Esto esta mal – agrego tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su falsa respiración mientras los ojos se le teñían negros del deseo – Tendría que estar prohibido tu olor – le dijo en un susurro mientras le besaba el cuello para luego dedicarle mayor atención a donde nace el pulso – Solo una vez – suspiro mientras le sacaba desesperadamente la remera – Solo una vez y luego estará **prohibido** para mi estar cerca de ti – termino mientras asentía y sus manos viajaban rápidamente por el cuerpo de la morena que solo asintió y se dejo besar.

Esta **prohibido** porque ella es una humana y ella una vampiro, esta prohibido porque _ella_ es mujer, esta prohibido porque Isabella sale con Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale Cullen es como la hermana de el. Esta prohibido por uno y mil motivos, pero que este prohibido lo hace más excitante.

* * *

_Es una completa locura lo que escribí, no tiene sentido, pero es lo que me salio en un momento de 'inspiración' y tenía ganas de subirlo. ¡Si llegaron hasta acá es porque lo leyeron, así que _**gracias**_!_


End file.
